


Boda en el Gremio

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Al fin una de las parejas mas esperadas decide unir sus vidas para siempre.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet





	Boda en el Gremio

No dejaba de ver su reflejo en el espejo, una vez más paso sus dedos por la falda del vestido, acariciando aquella suave tela blanca, se miro en el espejo otra vez y aprecio de perfil su cabello rojo ahora recogido y el escote de su vestido, simplemente se veía hermosa, aun no se lo creía, en su estomago se poso la sensación de mil mariposas revoloteando, después de tanto tiempo, tantas lagrimas, tanto sufrimiento, por fin el día de hoy cumpliría su sueño, sonrió mientras una lagrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos y recorría su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente para no estropear el maquillaje, volvió a sonreír mientras escuchaba como sus amigos ingresaban en la habitación.

-Erza, te vez hermosa- La maga rubia de espíritus celestiales se llevo ambas manos a su boca.

-Gracias Lucy y también a Cáncer por el peinado, me encanto.- La pelirroja se acerco al pequeño grupo que se había formado en medio de la habitación.

-De nada y el estaba muy feliz porque le permitieras arreglar tu cabello.

-Erza-San está muy bella.- La pequeña Dragón Slayer del viento sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Gracias Wendy tu también estas muy linda y sin duda te veras mas adorable arrojando las flores camino al altar.- La pequeña maga se sonrojo por el comentario. –En realidad debo darles gracias a todos ustedes, Mi Familia.

-Sniff, no sigas Erza- El Dragón Slayer del fuego se cubrió con su brazo para esconder su llanto, aunque no podían ver sus lagrimas si podían escuchar su lloriqueo.

-No seas dramático Natsu, hoy es un día importante para Erza.- La rubia miraba incrédula a su compañero.

-Erzaaaaaa- Cierto gato azul también rompió en llanto.

-Happy, ¿tú también?- Lucy soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Awww Erza se ve tan linda, Juvia espera que algún día también se case pero con Gray-Sama- La maga de agua abrazo con fuerza al mencionado.

-Juvia no tan fuerte, no puedo respirar.- El mago de Hielo trataba de soltarse de aquel agarre.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-Sama- La maga se disculpo y simplemente se limito a agarrarlo del brazo.

-Bueno no importa, es hora de dar algunos regalos ¿no creen?- Todos se miraban cómplices mientras Gajeel y Levy se acercaban para cooperar.

-Los regalos se dejan en la mesa que designamos en el salón- Erza explico brevemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ooo pero estos regalos no se pueden dejar ahí- La pelirroja abrió los ojos y vio como todos negaban con la cabeza.

-Muy bien empecemos- Levy dio la señal y Juvia con su magia tomo el agua que Lucy sostenía de una jarra, se formaron una pequeñas gotas que se quedaron flotando.

-Ahora Gray-Sama- Juvia dirigió las pequeñas gotas hacia el mago de hielo, quien al tenerlas cerca actuo.

-Ice Make Brillo- La gotas rápidamente se convirtieron en hielo y antes de que cayeran al suelo Wendy hizo su parte, con un ligero soplido creó una pequeña brisa que mando las gotas congeladas hacia el vestido de Erza, las cuales se quedaron ahí pegadas, dándole a la novia si era posible un vestido aun mas hermoso.

-Aun no terminamos, Solide Scrip Acero- De inmediato apareció una pequeña pieza de acero, la cual Gajeel sostuvo.

-Salamander- El Dragón Slayer de hierro llamo a Natsu, dándole luz verde para que procediera, el hijo de Igneel soltó su característico rugido del dragón de fuego para calentar la pieza, después Gajeel transformo uno de sus brazos en hierro pero este ves tenía una forma diferente, aplasto la pieza de acero y al levantar su brazo lo que quedo fue una peineta con una forma muy curiosa, pero que era reconocida por la maga pelirroja.

-El diseño fue idea de Lu-Chan- Levy tomo la peineta y se acerco a Erza.

-El diseño perfecto gracias por pensar en ello Lucy - La novia estaba sorprendida por el detalle.

-No fue nada, todos dimos ideas y yo pensé que tal vez querrías algo mas simbólico.- La maga de espíritus celestiales sonrió.

-Erza ¿Podrías?- La novia entendió la petición de Levy y se inclino para que ella pudiera poner en su cabello la peineta la cual tenía la forma del ataque "Grand Chariot" el cual pertenecía a su futuro esposo, al ponerse de pie les sonrió a todos.

-Gracias chicos- La lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro, pero las contuvo.

-Descuida Erza y por otro lado nos lucimos verdad Happy- El mago de fuego miro a su compañero de color azul.

-Aye sir- El gato voló para chocar los cinco con su amigo.

-Ara, ara ¿Ya están entregando regalos sin mi?- Mirajen se acerco al grupo y abrazo a Erza. –Yo solo tengo esto para ti, ya sabes para la noche de bodas.- Mira se alejo y le entrego a Erza una bolsa, la pelirroja miro el contenido y al instante aferro la bolsa a su pecho mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Mira- La novia alzo su pulgar en aprobación al regalo.

-¿Qué te dio Mira? Erza-San- La más pequeña de los Dragón Slayer miraba confundida la escena.

-Sera mejor que no lo sepas.- La exceed blanca miro a su amiga.

-No nos quedaremos con la duda, Erza déjanos ver- Pero antes de que Natsu alcanzara la bolsa Erza le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se apresuro a guardar el contenido en el almacén mágico donde guardaba sus armaduras, algunos de los presentes rieron por tal acción mientras Happy y Lucy ayudaban al chico de cabello rosa a ponerse de pie.

-No responderé ese golpe solo porque es tu boda- Al estar de pie Natsu se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? La fiesta aun no empieza- Laxus se paro en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-¿Celebran sin nosotros? Que mal- Bislox también se paro en la entrada y detrás de el venían Fred y Ever.

-No creo que estén celebrando- El chico de cabello verde contesto a su amigo.

-Como sea ¿Erza estas lista?- El mago de rayos pregunto a la novia quien solo asintió con la cabeza. –El viejo te espera abajo, está emocionado y no para de repetir que es la primera boda del gremio a la que asiste.

-La de Alzack y Bisca nos la perdimos por el incidente de la isla Ten Rou.- Ever bajo la mirada pues recordó como habían perdido siete años de sus vidas y habían dejado al gremio desprotegido de alguna manera.

-Y también por culpa de Acnología- Bislox termino por su compañera ya que por esas dos razones no habían visto la boda de sus amigos.

-Ya dejen de pensar en el pasado, hoy es el día de Titania.- Laxus rompió el ambiente de pensamientos tristes y negativos, todos asintieron por lo dicho por Laxus.

-Tienes razón Laxus, hoy es mi día, pero también de mi futuro esposo y por lo tanto- Erza se acerco a Natsu y con una cara amenazante le hablo. –Si te atreves a arruinarlo no te alcanzara la vida para pagar tal crimen.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro que no Erza, no sería capaz de eso ¿verdad Happy?

-¿Aye?

-Happy ¿De qué lado estas?

-Del tuyo Natsu, pero por favor no rompas nada.

-El tiene razón Natsu, no rompas nada, ya que según la tradición el padre de la novia paga la boda.- El maestro Makarov llego a donde sus hijos se habían reunido, en su silla de ruedas.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué solo me lo dicen a mi?- El joven de cabello rosa se señalo a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque eres un caso perdido flamitas- Gray soltó su comentario mientras le sonreía al mago de fuego.

-Ohh ¿y eso según quien hielitos?

-También va para ti Gray y para todos, nada de peleas y bueno Erza, ¿no crees que ya has hecho esperar mucho al novio?- El maestro miro en dirección a la novia.

-Eso es cierto, entonces andando, tenemos que ir a una boda- La maga pelirroja alzo su puño en el aire y al instante se escucho un "Si" por parte de sus amigos quienes imitaron su acción.

Afuera del Gremio se encontraba un carruaje el cual estaba destinado para la novia y sus damas de honor, ya que faltaba para llegar a su destino Juvia decidió comenzar la conversación, después de todo tenía un favor que pedirle a la novia.

-Erza-San, podría lanzarle el ramo a Juvia- La maga de agua junto sus manos esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Por mí no habría problema, pero no será justo para las demás chicas, así que mejor te deseo suerte atrapándolo.- Erza movió el ramo que tenía en sus manos de un lado a otro para después dejarlo en su regazo.

-Bueno, de todos modos Juvia tiene más posibilidades de casarse muy pronto, verdad Levy-San.- Juvia se acerco a la pequeña maga de cabello celeste y le sonrió.

-¿A qué se refiere Levy?- El comentario de Juvia había llamado la atención de la maga celestial, quien interrogo a su amiga.

-Mejor no preguntes- Levy solamente desvió la mirada, pues no le habían pedido su opinión en cierto acuerdo.

-Juvia tiene un trato con Gajeel-Kun, si Juvia atrapa el ramo hoy, en su boda se lo lanzara a Levy-San para que pueda casarse con Gajeel-Kun, pero si Levy lo atrapa hoy entonces en su boda se lo lanzara a Juvia y así Juvia podrá casarse con Gray-Sama, aww- La maga de agua estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginando como seria su boda con su amado mago de hielo.

-Yo no aprobé esa idea- Levy soltó un suspiro, no había caso al tratar de razonar con esos dos, las demás solo rieron por la reacción de la joven de cabello azul.

Mientras tanto afuera de la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, cierto novio no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

-Deja de caminar de esa manera, ya me siento mareada con solo verte- Sorano estaba de brazos cruzados en la entrada al igual que sus demás compañeros, Erik, Macbeth, Sawyer, Richard y por supuesto Meredy.

-El amor lo tiene así- Richard sonrió para sí mismo ya que el mago de cabello azul los ignoraba por completo.

-Puedo escuchar tu ritmo cardiaco y por lo acelerado que esta puedo decir que son nervios- Erik no tenía la culpa de tener un buen oído.

-Jellal, deja de preocuparte, Erza llegara en cualquier momento y tú sigues aquí afuera, vamos debemos entrar.- Meredy trataba de animar a su amigo, bueno no es que estuviera decaído, más bien estaba en un estado lleno de nervios.

-¿Y si se arrepintió de esto?- El sonido de la bofetada que le dio Meredy llamo la atención de los demás.

-Contrólate, deja de decir esas cosas, Erza te ama y demasiado, ¿acaso no lo vez?- El joven de cabello azul agacho la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Es que no quiero lastimarla, no más de lo que ya hice.

-Pero eso quedo en el pasado, no fue completamente tu culpa, recuerda que debes vivir para el futuro, además ten por seguro que si te escucha hablar así el que no se la va acabar serás tú, recuerda que tu futura esposa tiene un carácter único, aunque se pone nerviosa a tu lado- Meredy se llevo un dedo a su barbilla mientras seguía analizando las reacciones que el par tenía cuando estaban cerca.

-Ya vienen, puedo oírlos, oye Jellal será mejor que entres de una vez- Erik entro a la iglesia, y detrás suyo, sus demás compañeros, Jellal soltó un suspiro antes de ingresar también.

El Dragón Slayer de segunda generación tenía razón, al cabo de unos minutos el carruaje llego y la ultima en bajar fue Erza, ya que se encontraba contemplando aquel gran edificio, la voz del maestro la hizo reaccionar.

-Erza, ya es hora, andando- La pelirroja solo asintió y de una vez bajo, Wendy y Asuka fueron las primeras en entrar mientras dejaban caer flores por el pasillo, de ahí le siguieron Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Sorano, y por último el maestro Makarov en su silla la cual era empujada por Laxus, ambos iban al lado de Erza.

Meredy estaba junto a Jellal en el altar, la chica de cabello rosa sonrió a la vez que los nervios del novio desaparecían en cuanto la vio, los nervios se habían ido pero en su lugar dejaron a un Jellal con la cara roja, a medida que la novia avanzaba sonrió al percatarse que ella también estaba sonrojada, sin duda eran tal para cual. Por su parte Erza sentía que todo bajo sus pies se desmoronaría, también apostaba a que su rostro estaba sonrojado y eso no era su culpa, ya que el novio se veía de lo más lindo, vestido con su traje blanco y su corbata azul, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su característico tatuaje en el ojo derecho, si, estaba más que lindo, no pudo seguir contemplando a su futuro esposo ya que debían continuar con la ceremonia.

-Jellal, te entrego a una de mis hijas, se que la cuidaras y protegerás por que si no lo haces yo mismo me encargare de ti.- El maestro del gremio mas unido miro seriamente al chico para después sonreírle, le ofreció su mano para que la tomara, acto que el chico cumplió sin protestar, Makarov unió las manos de los dos y les sonrió para después retirarse con ayuda de su nieto, ambas miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse, ambos miraron al frente para continuar con la ceremonia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y el tan esperado momento llego, los novios tenían que dar sus votos, Erza fue la primera.

-Jellal se que nuestro pasado tiene heridas que han sanado con el tiempo, pero a pesar de lo difícil que fue siempre recuerdo los buenos momentos, me ayudaste a creer en mí, aun cuando yo no lo hacía, el destino fue cruel y nos separo pero a pesar de eso nos volvimos a reencontrar más de una vez, admiro tu determinación y que cada día te esfuerces por ser una mejor persona, entendí por que ese día no me besaste, fue porque creías que no eras digno de mi, quiero que de una vez entiendas que tu pasado quedo atrás, ya has saldado tus cuentas y a partir de este día no hay otra cosa que importe más que el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro- Lagrimas bajaban por una de las mejillas de Erza, ella cerró los ojos, pero al sentir una cálida mano limpiando las lagrimas y acariciando su mejilla los volvió a abrir.

-Tú siempre serás la luz de mi camino, admito que mi pasado es oscuro, pero entre todo ese mundo lleno de tinieblas tú fuiste la luz que me guiaba, eres una guerrera fuerte que hará lo que sea para proteger aquellos que ama, aunque a veces te olvidas de ti misma, me dijiste que viviera por el futuro, pues ahora lo hare porque mi futuro eres tú.- La pareja se sonreía tiernamente ajena a los sollozos de los demás presentes, el cura también limpio una lagrima que amenazaba con salir y dijo las palabras que todos los demás querían oír.

-Si no hay nadie que se interponga en esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- Todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Oiga viejo nadie se interpone continúe y si alguien se atreve me lo cargo

-Natsu guarda silencio- Lucy y Happy trataban de callar a Natsu, aunque en el fondo Erza le agradecía, ella estaba a punto de lanzar la misma amenaza.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- No tuvieron que decirlo dos veces antes de que Erza se lanzara a los brazos de Jellal y lo besara, al joven le tomo por sorpresa pero al instante correspondió el beso, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Erza mientras la atraía más hacia él, el contacto de sus labios era casi mágico, el toque suave de los labios de Erza, su aroma lo tenía embriagado, amaba todo de ella, desgraciadamente se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, ambos estaban más que felices ya que sabían que su unión seria para siempre.


End file.
